


Otterly Adorable

by mybrainproblems



Series: The Adventures of Nitori the Fanfic Writer [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Matsuoka Rin/Nitori Aiichirou, that AU where everyone is apparently a fanfic writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrainproblems/pseuds/mybrainproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori has some bad writer's block. While perusing the RPF site's pairing tags he discovers something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otterly Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke about having seen "silverette" used in a fic and was challenged by celestial-lens to use it in a fic with bonus points for getting "ravenette" in as well. So clearly, _cleary_ I had to continue my Fanfic Writer Nitori AU.

Nitori had only been on the tiny RPF site for a little over a year and while he was a relatively prolific contributor, he rarely read anything besides the occasional Rin/Rei fic that Mr. Penguin wrote. Though there had been a really good Makoto/Haru fic from an up-and-coming contributor who went by mistress_manager the week before. If asked, he wouldn’t be able to recall reading more than a handful of fics that weren’t his own in the past month.

That being said, exam stress was getting to him and his writer’s block had him stuck midway through a Sosuke/Haru porn-with-feels fic, the unfamiliar pairing testing his abilities as a writer. As much as he disliked reading fics while he was stuck on his own, he decided that it might be exactly what he needed. As he went through the site pairing tags, he made the compromise that he just wouldn’t read any Sosuke/Haru fics in case it impacted his own story too much. Not that there was much story to begin with. Now that the one pairing was out he went through the remaining tags, slowly eliminating each one until he finally got to the bottom of the list.

Rin Matsuoka / Aiichiro Nitori (1)

He stared at it dumbfounded; Rin and Sosuke or Haru or Makoto or Rei… or really _anyone_ else made sense to him. But him and his _senpai_? He clicked on the tag and looked at the fic, jaw dropping slightly at what he saw.

> **Duckling’s Day Out** (E) by Otterly Adorable
> 
> Aiichiro runs into his senpai at the beach and teaches him how to relax.
> 
> Tags: _Day at the Beach, Sex on the Beach, Sand, Ocean, Handjobs, Blowjobs, Anal Sex, Summer, virgin!Rin, bottom!Rin, top!Aiichiro, experienced!Aiichiro, sizzling hot like the summer sun - Freeform_

Nitori didn’t even pretend to put up any resistance, pausing only to glance up and make sure the door was closed and locked before opening the link. In spite of the writer’s clear lack of experience he had to hand it to them, he wasn’t unaffected by the description of him teaching Rin how to give a proper blowjob. And he _definitely_ wasn’t able to deny that he was rock hard by the time his literary avatar had Rin on his back, fingering him in preparation for his (accurately??) somewhat larger than average cock while the sun set behind them. Even the author referring to him as “the silverette” at one point didn’t faze him as he placed his laptop to the side and pushed the waistband of his pants down.

It was an embarrassingly short amount of time before he found himself laying back, his breathing ragged and hands sticky as he closed his eyes and waited for his pulse and breathing to return to normal. For all the Rin/Reader smut he’d written, he’d never been _that_ affected but he supposed it had to do with being able to read and enjoy it without having put in the effort of writing it. And it was definitely a bonus that it had been _him_ being described and not some faceless, beige reader stand-in. Whoever this “Otterly Adorable” was, they had some raw talent though it looked like they hadn’t written anything since the one fic two months ago.

Wiping off his hands and tucking himself back into his pants, Nitori realized that he actually had an idea of where he wanted his Sosuke/Haru fic to go. He pulled his laptop back onto his lap and used some hand sanitizer before starting to write.

_“The larger man stared at the slim but muscular ravenette before him…”_

His writer’s block was rapidly retreating as his fingers tapped away.

He’d have to message Otterly Adorable and ask if they wanted a gift fic after finals.


End file.
